La Guerra de los Ancestros
by Luna Soledad
Summary: La guerra a comenzado sin embargo no se sabe la causa.Personas con poderes especiales han desaparecido y otras han sido encontradas muertas. Una guerra que desidira el control del mundo magico, una venganza y confrotación con personas amadas.¿ Que hay que proteger? ¿el amor o el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

**La Guerra de los Ancestros**

**Capitulo 1. **El Principio del Fin

¿Qué es lo que decide la victoria en una guerra?

¿Cuándo matas a tus enemigos?

¿Cuándo destruyes su hogar?

¿Tomas dominio sobre ellos?

¡¿Qué es?!

Nunca lo supe y no creo que quiera saberla. A estas alturas de mi larga existencia (ya que no se si deba llamarla vida), condenado a vivir en una parte del inframundo, el cual es mi hogar desde que nací. Y también a que mi existencia haiga sido planeada para complacer a la reina de mi clan, para que al fin pueda llevar acabo su venganza y pueda ganar una guerra que lleva millones de años perdida; porque ¡perdimos!, es decir, nosotros caímos en las profundidades. Aunque, tal vez como no fui parte de esa guerra no logro comprender el dolor que los demás sienten.

-Debería haber sido un panda o un oso- murmuro para sí- ¡Lo que sea! Así mi preocupación solo sería comer, dormir e invernar.

Suspiro.

El joven caminaba sin prisas por un largo y elegante pasillo, solo iluminado por antorchas. En las paredes dibujos de serpientes gigantescas adornadas con piedras preciosas, dándole al sitio un aspecto elegante y siniestro a la vez. Su vista estaba enfocada hacia el frente. Otro se hubiera maravillado con esos grabados, pero él los había visto millonésimas de veces, que ya no eran nada impresionantes.

A pesar que tenia una pereza y molestia hacia donde se dirigía, caminaba con un porte y elegancia dignas de un dios y su rostro, solo mostrando una leve molestia (que pasaría hasta para el más observador), parecería solo un chico normal sin ninguna preocupación, pero no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada.

-¿Me llamo mi señora?- pregunto una vez arrodillado al llegar al salón principal.

- Así es Joshua.

En el centro de la sala se encontraba un gran trono de oro, que era ocupado por una hermosa mujer vestida con un hermoso traje estilo chino de color rojo y blanco, de cabello rubio y piel blanca que hacia un impresionante contraste con sus ojos rojos.

-¿Cómo va la investigación?- pregunto con voz suave.

-Me encuentro en muy buen camino-contesto sin levantar aun la visita- es como usted lo predijo, además hay muy pocas personas con el poder de cruzar las dimensiones, aunque es mejor decir que es casi nulo encontrar personas con ese poder, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con una. La he puesto bajo mi vigilancia para así estropear sus planes. Aunque ella sabe defenderse muy bien.

-¿Cómo va su entrenamiento?- cuestiono interesada.

-Tiene mucho potencial- había un toque de orgullo en su voz- es dedicada en su entrenamiento y aprende rápido.

-Mph, una joya en bruto que solo se necesita pulir de la forma más adecuada para hacerla la más valiosa de las joyas de este y todos los mundos que existan- comento satisfecha con la información de su súbdito- Joshua, tú eres una pieza clave de este plan ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé mi señora.

Una sonrisa surco sus finos labios.

-Pronto obtendré mi venganza- susurro más para sí pese que Joshua la escuchaba perfectamente- ¡Esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros esta vez!

Joshua que se había mantenido con la vista clavada en el suelo desde su llegada alzo la vista, solo para ver la cara de su señora de absoluta complacencia y tranquilidad.

Solo empuño sus manos en silencio.

¡Libre!

Por fin era libre. Su tortura había terminado por fin.

-Creí que nunca se terminaría esta semana- se dijo con el rostro enterrado su escritorio- definitivamente los exámenes finales son una tortura.

-Muchos dicen que tenemos suerte porque nuestros exámenes son más trabajos a entregar que estar presentando, pero es mucho más pesado de lo que creen.

Giro su cabeza para observar a su interlocutor.

-Para mi los dos son temibles-musito acongojada.

Voltio su rostro para ver a su amiga y una sonrisa divertida surco su rostro al verla vencida, recostada en su escritorio con un humor negro aplastándola.

-Para alguien que saco buenas notas, deberías estar saltando de felicidad- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Estoy feliz- replico mientras también se reincorporaba- pero, eso no quita que este exhausta.

-No eres la única- comento mientras pasaba su vista por el salón.

Todos los demás estaban casi noqueados y recostados en sus escritorios y otros tenían cara de zombis. Bien los exámenes de la universidad eran en verdad temibles, no los podían culpar.

-¿Vendrás a la reunión de la noche?- cuestiono mientras recogían sus cosas.

-No, hoy me voy.

-Que cruel eres Sakura- hizo un puchero mientras ella sonreía- sabes que es una tradición desde la preparatoria. Y ¿piensas abandonarnos?

-No los abandono- debatió saliendo del salón- ya había platicado con ustedes que saldría de viaje en las vacaciones de verano.

-Bien, si, pero no dijiste que saldrías el último día de clases.

-Prometo que no faltare a la próxima Ryou-contesto mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Ryou Namikaze un chico apuesto, alto, de unos ojos verdes obscuros casi cafés, portador de un cabello color chocolate el cual lo llevaba un poco más largo de lo normal y levemente alborotado, dándole un toque único a su persona. Un chico que amaba los retos y la competencia al grado que a veces no media las consecuencias.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-Aun no lo sé- se encogió de hombros- más tardar la última semana de las vacaciones ya este de regreso.

-Ya veo- se detuvo una vez llego a la salida de la universidad- ¿Yuri ira contigo?

-Por supuesto. Ha estado contando los días.

-En eso se parece a ti.

Sakura solo sonrió

-Y tú ¿Qué aras?- le cuestiono

-Los chicos estábamos planeando ir de campamento- estaba entusiasmado- ¡será genial!, sin duda es lo mejor para medir nuestras capacidades de supervivencia.

-Algo digno de ti- ya no le sorprendía la actitud del castaño- solo procura no caer de un barranco o ahogarte- le bromeo

- Ja, nada de eso pasara, descuida- estaba empezando a presumir- he ido muchas veces a acampar, así que no habrá problema.

Sakura sonrío al verlo presumir. Ambos se despidieron, siguiendo cada quien su propio camino, sin ninguna preocupación.

El verano había llegado. ¡No podían desperdiciar ningún segundo!

-¡Ya llegue!-anuncio su llegada tan alegre como siempre.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste hija!-le contesto su padre desde la cocina.

-Mmm, huele delicioso- exclamo entrando a la cocina- pero, papá ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-Cambiaron los horarios de los exámenes- contestos con una afable sonrisa siguiendo con su labor- muchos de los alumnos se pusieron contentos.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de unos golpes viniendo del segundo piso que hizo que ambos levantaran sus cabezas.

-¿Siguen con lo mismo?- pregunto mientras suspiraba y escuchaba reclamos y objetos cayendo al suelo.

_No serán unas vacaciones tranquilas después de todo._

-Dales tiempo- le aconsejo a su hija mientras terminaba de guardar las galletas que había hecho- prepare estas galletas para relajar un poco la tensión. Será una buena tregua para que el camino sea tranquilo.

-Creo que será suficiente por el momento-acepto mientras tomaba la caja de galletas.

-Tu maleta esta lista- informo mientras entraban a la sala y le señalaba la maleta- iré al lugar de la excavación pasado mañana, pero si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme regresare los antes posible y…

-Papá- le sonrió cálidamente al verlo preocupado- ¡te prometo que si algo sucede serás el primero en saberlo!- tomo sus manos dándoles un ligero apretón- todo estará bien… te lo aseguro.

-Lo se hija-sonrió pero en su interior había angustia-oh, ¡es verdad! Touya llamo, me pidió que te avisara del programa que empezara antes que empieces tu próximo semestre.

-No te preocupes no lo olvide-se notaba el entusiasmo en su voz- con todo gusto participare. Así que dile a Touya que regresando de las vacaciones iré directo al hospital.

-Es algo hermoso lo que aras hija- los ojos de Fujitaka brillaban de orgullo por su hija.

-En realidad no es mucho lo que are, pero, si esta en mis manos poder ayudar lo are.

En ese momento una chica de unos 15 años bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando.

-¡SAKURA!, PORFAVOR CAMBIA LOS PLANES SIII, MIRA AUN AHÍ TIEMPO Y…

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!- exclamo un pequeño leoncito amarillo que parecía un muñeco de felpa con alas- IREMOS AL LUGAR QUE ¡YO! QUERIA ASI QUE TÚ…

-¡PORQUE AL LUGAR QUE TU QUIERES! SI ES ASI…

-¡BASTA!- exclamo Sakura mientras los dos dejaban sus reclamos y le prestaban atención a la joven- ¡Tranquilos los dos! Iremos al lugar que decidí. Y creo haberles pedido que hicieran las pases…

Ambos se miraron con un poco de rencor para voltearse y darse la espalda. Sakura suspira, sabía que los dos estaban molestos porque al final no irían al lugar que ellos habían elegido para pasar sus vacaciones. Aunque ella les tenía una sorpresa.

El papá de Sakura que se había mantenido en silencio durante la discusión, solo se limitó a sonreír con comprensión por los 3. No los podía culpar.

-Hornee una galletas para que las coman en el camino y hay un pastel para que lo merienden una vez que lleguen- les dijo y la chica y el guardián le prestaron atención- pero solo si hacen las pases y dejan de pelear.

-¡Enserio!- exclamaron a la vez.

-Si

-¿Dónde?, ¿Dónde están las galletas?- pregunto el guardián con ansias. Moría por probar las galletas del padre de su ama.

-Se las daré una vez estemos en camino- exclamo la joven mientras tomaba su maleta-así que alisten sus cosas el taxi no tardará en llegar.

-¡De acuerdo!

Cuando ambos se perdieron en las escaleras la maestra de cartas soltó otro suspiro.

-Gracias papá, por preparar todo esto.

- No tienes nada que agradecer- la tranquilizo mientras le pasaba la caja de las galletas y el pastel también guardado en una caja- sé que las han estado un poco tensas entre ellos dos pero, son muy buenos amigos así que ya verás que las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-Lo se

_**30 minutos después…**_

-¿No falta nada más señorita?-pregunto muy amablemente el chofer del taxi de unos 40 años.

-No eso es todo- respondió amablemente- ¿no se te olvida nada verdad Yuri?

-No eso es todo.

-Bien entonces démonos prisa- dijo mientras cerraba la cajuela- así llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

- Se las encargo mucho señor Shimizu- pidió con una pequeña inclinación.

-Descuide señor Kinomoto, le aseguro que llegaran a salvo- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Ten mucho cuidado en la excavación papá.

-Si hija, tendré cuidado. Tú también, cuídate mucho, Yuri no hagas nada precipitado.

-Lo sé. Y no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien a Sakura- le respondió con un guiño de complicidad al señor Kinomoto que entendió a la perfección.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- les aviso el chofer una vez estuvo enfrente del volante.

Sakura, Yuri y kero (este último escondido en el hombro de Sakura entre su cabello), se despidieron agitando sus manos, mientras Fujitaka Kinomoto hacia lo mismo. Pidiendo en su interior que su viaje no tuviera un percance.

Los mismos pensamientos abarcaban la mente de Sakura mientras el automóvil empezaba su camino, pero no dejaría que eso la deprimiera. Esas vacaciones las disfrutarían al máximo, quería aprovechar esos días de tranquilidad que tenían. Antes de que la tormenta por fin comenzara.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Guerra de los Ancestros**

**Cap. 2. **Recuerdos

-Muchas gracias por todo señor Shimizu-le agradeció mientras bajaban la última maleta.

-No es nada señorita Sakura-contesto amablemente- ¿quiere que le ayude a llevarla hasta la entrada?

-¡No!, descuide-replico rápida agitando sus manos- es la última y ya nos ayudo con las otras, además de hacernos el favor de pasar a una tienda a comprar provisiones. No quiero que se le haga mas tarde. Esta apunto de anochecer.

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero estaré bien. Bueno si no se les ofrece nada más, me retiro; la señorita Yuri debe estar ocupada desempacando, despídame de ella por favor.

-Descuide, lo hare.

-Que se diviertan mucho en sus vacaciones-se despidió mientras entraba al auto.

-Gracias-hizo una leve inclinación antes de que arrancara.

Dio media vuelta y sonrío.

Una gran mansión se alzaba frente a ella, con un hermoso jardín guiándole el camino hacia ella.

La nostalgia la invadió. Y pensar que en esa mansión conoció al amable anciano que era el abuelo de su madre y que la nieta que él había perdido era su mamá.

**No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.**

_Esa frase no pudo quedar más cierta._

**000**

-Dejaron impecable este lugar-dijo mientras entraba a una habitación.

-La dueña de la casa iba a venir- repuso mientras terminaba de desempacar- ya sabes que quieren mucho a Sakura.

Kero se limitó a asentir mientras observaba la habitación. Sakura les dijo que podían escoger la habitación que ellos quisieran. Y a pesar de que él podía tener su propia habitación, había decidido dormir en la misma habitación de Sakura. Por supuesto que tenía que tener su propio lugar para dormir.

-Me estoy muriendo de la espera- replico mientras bajaban- ¡ya quiero comer ese delicioso pastel!

-Yo también

-El pastel será el postre de hoy- les aviso mientras entraba a la cocina y kero y Yuri la seguían- así que tendrán que esperarse hasta después de la cena.

-Te ayudare con la cena Sakura-le dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba.

-Yo también-secundo Kero.

-Bueno, pues empecemos.

Entre risas y bromas los 3 prepararon la cena, para después degustarla con tranquilidad y haciendo planes para el día de mañana. Sakura sonrió al ver que la tensión entre ellos había disminuido un poco.

-Esta delicioso- argumento Kero mientras devoraba su porción de pastel- de verdad que tu papá es un experto en repostería Sakurita.

-A pesar de que cocino mejor que antes no logro que me salgan tan ricos como los de él-dijo con un mohín en sus labios-incluso mi hermano cocina mejor que yo.

-Cada persona tiene un toque especial en la comida, así que no te desanimes- Yuri le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

-¿Sigues molesta?-pregunto Sakura mientras subían las escaleras con un Kero dormido en sus brazos. Acababan de terminar de recoger y los brazos de Morfeo las estaban proclamando.

-No… yo... bueno-dudo mientras se detenía-yo sé que tanto Kero y yo tenemos la culpa, no fuimos justos. Además nunca podría enojarme contigo-Yuri volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada de culpa.

La joven de ojos verdes se limitó a observarla con seriedad. Avanzo los escalones que les separaban y la abrazo con ternura, el cual Yuri devolvió con felicidad.

-Ya verás que nos la pasaremos genial-aseguro al soltarla-ahora será mejor irnos a descansar.

-Sí, estoy exhausta. Descansa Sakura.

-Tú también Yuri.

Ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Sakura cerró la detrás de sí y observo la habitación que estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba desde la gran ventana. Esa habitación seguía igual que cuando tenía 10 años, todo estaba en su lugar. Su bisabuelo lo había mantenido igual como cuando su mamá había estado allí y ella también había dejado las cosas así, pues cada una de ellas era guardaba algo de su mamá que pese a nunca conocerla la quería mucho.

Acomodo a Kero en una pequeña cama que estaba al lado de la suya y lo arropo, se puso su piyama y se recostó entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo al instante.

**000**

Soltó un suspiro una vez llego a su oficina. Hace rato que había oscurecido y deseaba irse a su casa, guardo sus cosas y salió.

-¿Ya te vas Kinomoto?-le pregunto un doctor mientras se acercaba con una taza de café en una mano.

-Si- contesto seco y cortante.

-Tu tan amable y comunicativo como siempre- le dijo sarcástico sin enojarse con su colega. En todo el hospital ya estaban acostumbrados con el carácter del doctor Kinomoto- escuche que la operación de tu paciente salió sin complicaciones, ¡te felicito!

-Era una operación sencilla- se limitó a contestar mientras empezaba a avanzar y el doctor que lo había interceptado también se alejaba.

Cuando llego recepción fue inevitable que varias enfermeras que estaban ahí voltearan al verlo salir. Cosa que Touya ignoro olímpicamente.

-Dios, ¡es tan guapo!- susurraron un par de enfermeras, mientras otras se limitaban a suspirar.

-Lástima que es casado-dijo una mientras todas ponían cara de resignación.

A sus 25 años Touya Kinomoto había dejado los rasgos juveniles para tomar los rasgos de un hombre apuesto y varonil, era alto y compleción delgada, su corte de cabello seguía siendo el mismo que el de antes, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, algo que intimidaba mucho a sus colegas y pacientes pero, que fascinaba a mucho del personal femenino que trabajan en el hospital.

Muchas enfermeras y doctoras habían tratado de tener algo con el doctor Kinomoto una vez que el entro a trabajar, pero, a sorpresa de muchos, el rechazo a todas las que trataron algo con él. Una vez se dio la noticia que el guapo doctor contraería nupcias el personal femenino entro en histeria, y aun eso no les desanimo de tratar "algo" con él pero jamás lograron siquiera tener una muestra de interés por parte del joven doctor.

Tomo su auto y salió del estacionamiento y como últimamente le pasaba se perdió en sus recuerdos. Después de unos años sus poderes empezaron a mostrarse paulatinamente en él, pensó que era su imaginación pero empezó a sentir la presencia de los demás y a ver fantasmas como antes. Se había hecho la idea de que sería una persona "común y corriente" no se arrepentía de haberlos, pero era la incertidumbre de que ya no podría proteger a su familia de algo que los amenazara y con ese algo se refería mágico.

-Y últimamente hay más explosiones de magia- se dijo mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo-algo ha comenzado.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha una vez cambio la luz.

-_Solo espero que el monstro no se busque problemas mientras este fuera._

Quería que su hermana estuviera cerca para saberla segura.

**000**

-¿QUE ES ESTO…?-gritaron ambos a la vez al ver la que había.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Guerra de los Ancestros**

**Capítulo 3. **Un delicioso jardín.

Observaba con satisfacción los rostros de Yuri y Kero, ambos estaban en casi estado de shock "casi" porque, movían los labios y ojos tratando de decir y despejar la idea que fuera una ilusión. Bien puede que pudiera crear una ilusión así pero no, lo que había preparado era absolutamente real.

Sonrió. Sí que era divertido dar sorpresas como esas, claro que lo hizo con el plan de que ambos hicieran las pases y su manera de recompensarlos a ambos. Claro que en momentos como ese lamentaba haber olvidado su celular en la casa, porque el cuadro frente a ella sí que merecía una foto de recuerdo.

En cuento al guardián del sol, el panorama frente a él simplemente lo dejo mudo no creía que hubiera una palabra para describir lo que había frente a él. Era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad jamás creyó que pudiera llegar el día que pudiera presenciar la realización de su deseo. Podría llorar de felicidad, de hecho sus diminutos ojos se empezaban a poner acuosos por la felicidad.

Yuri no estaba en una situación diferente, su quijada parecía no querer regresar a su lugar y de echo hace rato que ya no la sentía.

El día había empezado con tranquilidad, el ambiente entre ella y Kero ya no se sentía tan tenso incluso ya estaban un poco más relajados, pero aun así estaban un poco antipáticos el uno con el otro. Después de un delicioso desayuno los tres fueron a caminar, después de que hubieran regresado jugaron un pequeños partido de tenis, bueno en realidad Sakura y ella, Kero se había acostado debajo de un árbol y se había entretenido leyendo. En la tarde habían comido ligero y cuando habían buscado comer un dulce no había nada, Sakura se había encargado de ponerlo todo bajo candado y no se refería a bajo llave o algo por el estilo si no que lo había dejado bajo la carta candado, por lo cual Kero había hecho todo un melodrama. Sakura lo ignoro olímpicamente y salió de la casa en silencio y ella no supo que argumentar, pensó que tal vez también era un castigo por lo que hicieron, más esto le dejaba claro que se había equivocado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?- cuestiono la joven de ojos verdes

-¿Es… es real…?-inquirió Kero en un susurro, y se sorprendió que fuera capaz de hablar porque su voz se había ido ante el panorama.

-¡Todo lo que ven es real!-afirmo con una sonrisa divertida mientras avanzaba hacia su sorpresa- y es la razón de que no hayan comido algo dulce desde la mañana.

-¡He muerto y estoy en el cielo!- dijo Yuri atónita para pasar a una gran sonrisa- ¡las mejores vacaciones…!-

-¡Las mejores vacaciones…!- repitió Kero mientras se formaban 2 corazones en sus ojos y se le empezaba a escurrir la saliva.

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina había empezado a correr por sus cuerpos y la emoción que sentían rebasaba lo que sus corazones podían soportar.

-¡AAAHHH!-con un grito de emoción soltaron a correr- y a volar- a toda velocidad hacia el jardín hecho de dulce.

Una risa broto de los labios de Sakura al verlos. En una parte del jardín de atrás había arreglado todo para convertirlo en un gran jardín hecho de dulces, se podía apreciar un pequeño lago de chocolate, en el cual Kero ya se encontraba nadando, en algunos de los árboles se podían apreciar manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, chocolate y tamarindo colgando de ellos, flores de bombones y bastones de diferentes colores, pequeñas masetas formadas de kekitos y pasteles y otras variedades de dulces que adornaban ese jardín.

Una risa traviesa se escuchó de tras de ella y voltio.

Una pequeña hadita con un traje afelpado y cabello esponjoso sujetado con 2 colitas que sostenía una pequeña varita se encontraba flotando a unos pasos de ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le agradeció a la carta dulce una vez que esta le apresto toda su atención.

Dulce simplemente sonrió y empezó a revolotear delante de ella.

-¿Quieres que saque a las demás?

Dulce asintió mientras volvía a revolotear a su alrededor.

Sakura sonrió y de la nada una gran cantidad de cartas la rodearon a la vez que su círculo mágico aparecía. Después de todo ese regalo no era solo para ese par.

000

-¿De nuevo?, ¡todo este tiempo y aun no se consigue nada!-cuestiono con dureza mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Lo sentimos señor pero, no hay registros ni nada que nos ayude sobre esas desapariciones- la persona del otro lado

del teléfono trato de mantenerse tranquilo aunque en realidad estaba que se moría de los nervios- hacemos todo lo

que está a nuestro alcance para resolver lo que está pasando-trato de justificarse.

-¡No es suficiente!-le replico con frialdad y dureza que hizo que su receptor le recorriera un escalofrió-mientras no se sepa que quieren de esas personas o averigüemos de que ese trata esta guerra, no solo el mundo mágico, si no todo el mundo está en peligro- no recibió respuesta y pregunto con mortal seriedad-¡¿Le es poca cosa o le sigo dando una lista de lo que puede pasar?!

-¡Seguiremos trabajando señor!-le afirmo con seguridad para después despedirse y soltar un suspiro. Durante la llamada casi pudo palpar la ira de con quien hablaba y estaba asustado. Tomo de nuevo su teléfono y empezó a marcar- ¡Tenemos que empezar a encontrar respuestas!- dijo una vez que le contestaron- él está empezando a perder la paciencia y es solo cuestión de tiempo que los demás también-continuo con una voz que no tenía dudas- ¡No importa lo que se tenga que hacer para conseguirlas hay que conseguir resultados lo más rápido posible!

Colgó y recostó su espalda en su asiento, después de unos segundos empezó a revolverse el cabello. Tenía un terrible presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento. Hace unos años había empezado a desaparecer personas en circunstancias muy raras donde se habían encontrado restos de magia y hace poco que se había empezado a sentir explosiones de magia. ¡Y no había respuestas! Tanto tiempo y no tenían nada aun, tantas personas buscando y no había resultados y no ayudaba mucho que unas personas no tomaran enserio lo que pasaba.

-Esperan a que ocurra algo grave para tomar las cosas enserio- pensó con desprecio tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, pero su paz se vio interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta-adelante.

-¿Hubo buenas noticias?-le pregunto una vez entro al despacho de su primo y tomaba asiento delante de él.

-No, seguimos sin tener pistas de lo que está ocurriendo- le contesto a la joven para después volver a su trabajo-regresaste temprano.

-La fiesta no era divertida- bufo aburrida mientras se recostaba en el sillón y cruzaba las piernas- además no era como que estuviera ansiosa por ir, ¡ojala y hubieras ido conmigo!

-Sabes que no soy de los que le gustan ir a fiestas MeiLing- le dijo sin despegar su vista de su trabajo.

-¡Si, lo sé! Para ti en contexto de diversión se refiere a encerrarse en un despacho con un montón de papeles- dijo con sarcasmo con tono aburrido-sin siquiera salir al menos a tomar un café o algo como un adolescente normal.

Shaoran fijo su mirada en su prima que tenía su mirada en sus uñas como si fueran los más interesante del mundo.

-Yo no soy un adolescente normal.

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!- MeiLing sabía que no debía meterse en eso pero su primo le preocupaba- no tiene nada de malo que quieras darte un tiempo para ti- le miro regresar su mirada a sus papeles y le molesto más- a pesar de lo que está pasando eso no quiere decir que este mal que te diviertas, que trates de pasar un buen rato…

-Tengo grandes responsabilidades y sabes que no tengo la libertad que tienen los demás- le interrumpió un poco molesto por seguir insistiendo en lo mismo desde ya vario tiempo- y con esto que está pasando, ¿crees que pondría en riesgo personas inocentes que estén a mi alrededor corriendo el riesgo de que salgan heridos por tratar de hacerme algo a mí?- Shaoran no tenía duda a pesar de que tampoco estuviera muy feliz por la situación en la que estaba- en este momento cualquier persona con poderes está en peligro…

-Si las sospechas son ciertas sabes que no todas las personas con poderes mágicos están en peligro- ahora ella le interrumpió.

Shaoran sabía a lo que se refería. Hace poco llego información de que algunas personas que habían desaparecido tenían un poder en común, y aunque no era todavía algo fidedigno si era algo para preocuparse y que a la vez reducía la lista de posibles víctimas.

Y él no estaba en esa lista.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¡si son ciertas! Pero aun no es seguro.

-¿Y qué? ¡solo por eso te vas a excluir del mundo! – ya no aguanto esa actitud indiferente y se levantó de su asiento- si sigues así entonces tu madre te elegirá con quien te casaras.

-Eso es algo que solo yo puedo elegir- se estaba cansando de eso, pero sabía que su prima tenía razón. Si el no escogía a alguien con quien casarse, iba a llegar un momento que su madre tomaría esa elección y ya no habría nada que pudiera hacer a pesar de que fuera el líder del clan- además con esto tal vez ni siquiera pueda tener esa oportunidad.

MeiLing se calmó un poco al ver la cara de preocupación y frustración de su primo.

-¿Tan mal está la situación?

-El equilibrio ha empezado a romperse- había algo de temor en su voz- si esto sigue así…

-Aun así Shaoran, no por eso vas a cargar con todo como si fuera solo tu personalidad- empezó a caminar haca la salida- no dejes tu vida de lado por lo que está pasando- lo volteo a ver y lo miro con ojos brillantes y cogió valor para lo que le quería decir- tal vez no pudiste hacer nada para cambiar la situación en la que estas como líder del clan desde pequeño y todas esas responsabilidades al ser el único varón, pero no por eso dejes que también tu futuro sea decidido- y con esto último salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Tal vez su primo no haría nada pero ella haría lo posible por darle algo de felicidad aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo y colgarse a él como en el pasado. O dejaba de llamarse Li MeiLing.

Shaoran seguía mirando por donde su prima se había ido aun sorprendió. Era la primera vez que alguien de su familia le pedía que pensara en él y no en los demás, en su clan. Su prima siempre estuvo con él; se volvió en su mejor amiga, en su confidente, siempre lo apoyo y jamás lo juzgo. El clan esperaba grandes cosas de el- Ieran siempre se lo recordó- le pedían que hiciera lo mejor para el clan; que demostrara que no por ser el más joven líder de los clanes no podía darles batalla. El entreno muy duro para ser un digno jefe de su familia, de orgullecer a su padre que jamás conoció, pero en eso su prima tenía razón; él no podía cambiar quien era, pero si elegir qué era lo que quería para su futuro.

-¡Gracias Mei!-dijo con una sonrisa empezando a acomodar todo para ir a su habitación- pero, aun así no es tan fácil…- salió de su despacho y empezó a recorrer los pasillos- solo hay una persona con la que me imagine casándome y hace mucho que los dos nos deseamos lo mejor para que así no sufriéramos si no nos llegáramos a ver nunca más- llevo su mirada al suelo ocultando su mirada entre su cabello al recordar la despedida- a pesar del tiempo nunca pude olvidarme de ella… aun ahora me pregunto ¿qué está haciendo? ¿pensara en mí? Ella… ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo?- cerro sus ojos y vino una imagen de una hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello corto color miel- Sakura.

Él lo sabía pero a miles de kilómetros de allí la joven en la que estaba pensando se hacia las mismas preguntas mientras miraba atenta la luna que los iluminaba a ella y a sus acompañantes que estaban dormidos alrededor de ella.

Después de un gran día todos estaban cansados- incluido ella- y se encontraban recostados en el jardín; las cartas reposaban en su regazo y Kero y Yuri estaban a su lado dormidos y aunque se moría de sueño no puedo evitar que su mente viajara a otros pensamientos u otra persona.

_-No quiero que esto sea un adiós definitivo pero no sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que te pueda volver a ver- le explico con voz apagada y mirada triste._

_Ella solo miro con ojos llorosos, sabía que solamente decir eso le había costado bastante y entendía que no quería amarrarlo a él, siendo que tal vez ya no lo volvería a ver. Elimino la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazo con fuerza el cual el devolvió con la misma intensidad._

_-Yo tampoco quiero que sea un adiós definitivo-susurro ella con el rostro escondido en su pecho- pero… al menos si las cosas llegan a cambiar entre nosotros… quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…_

_-Amigos- repitió con voz apagada, tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y la hizo mirarlo para después juntar sus frentes- te lo prometo…_

-Shaoran- musito con tristeza mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Guerra de los Ancestros **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp, excepto algunos que son de mi entera propiedad **

**Capítulo 4.** Inicio

_-Y en otras noticias, se ha confirmado la desaparición de un hombre de 22 años en la ciudad de Osaka en Japón, sin embargo no se ha hallado ninguna pista que ayude a dar con su paradero. Las autoridades piensan que tal vez tenga relación con las demás desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo además de…_

-Se están empezando a mover más rápido- apago el televisor una vez vio la noticia- la última vez fue en Pekín, ahora Osaka- se recostó en su cama dejando sus pies aborde de la cama- ¿Qué es lo que están planeando?- Shaoran no podía ver una lógica en sus acciones.

_La duda y el miedo a lo desconocido._

Pero no era el único que había observado esa noticia. A muchos kilómetros de ahí, otras personas también la observaban.

-¡Vaya! Pobre, aunque… ¡tal vez tenga que ver con la delincuencia!

-¿Qué dices?, no escuchaste que lo están relacionando con las demás desapariciones, ninguno de ellos tenía al menos una multa de tránsito.

-Bah, uno nunca sabe y menos ahora en este mundo…..

Miro a los dos enfermeros que se debatían sobre la reciente noticia que pasaban en la televisión que estaba en la cafetería del hospital. Volteo su mirada al televisor mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, aun escuchando las especulaciones de sus vecinos de mesa. A él, por alguna razón presentía que había algo más grande, que una simple venganza de matones.

_-Si esto tiene relación con las recientes explosiones de magia… no puede ser nada bueno- _para Touya su almuerzo, se había arruinado.

_I__nundaban los corazones._

-Amo…-murmuro una vez vio la nota periodística desde el celular de su amo.

-Parece que ya no piensan esperar más-hablo una voz profunda en la silenciosa y obscura habitación solo iluminada por la pantalla del celular- ahora actuaron más deprisa que la última vez…

-¿Qué piensa hacer?

Silencio.

-Supongo… que ya no se puede retrasar nuestro viaje a Japón.

_Ya no era hora de vacilar_

-¡Son unos malditos!- murmuro con hastío mientras observaba la televisión

-Parece que ya no tienen intenciones de seguir ocultándose-comento su compañera igual de molesta que el pequeño guardián.

-Ha comenzado.

Yuri y Kero voltearon a ver a la joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada en un sofá mirando con serenidad la televisión.

-¡No permitiré que sigan haciendo lo que les plazca!- su miraba centellaba con fuerza.

_El reloj había empezado a correr una vez más._

**000**

Suspiro mentalmente, la nueva modelo que le había enviado la agencia le estaba dando demasiados problemas. Jamás le había gustado juzgar a las personas pero, su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Bajo esa cara de ángel que tenía había una horrible bruja con garras enormes… y no estaba exagerando.

Solamente llego y ya estaba dando indicaciones y/u órdenes de como quería que le tomaran las fotos y que ropa elegiría para posar-solo la que resaltara más su belleza- de preferencia quería las que hubieran sido diseñadas por ella. Pero ahí se había topado con una pared con nombre de Tomoyo Daidoji, ya que ella decidía quien modelaría sus diseños y normalmente siempre era la misma persona de quien era su inspiración.

_-Creo que yo también hubiera tomado unas vacaciones- pensó con resignación._

-¡Que mujer tan desagradable!- hablo uno de sus fotógrafos una vez que la modelo se retiró sacándola a la vez de sus pensamientos- esa agencia debería investigar un poco mejor a las personas.

-¡Y que los digas amigo!-secundo otro de sus fotógrafos-¡me hizo tomarle varias veces la misma toma solo porque no la convencía!

-Solo será por una corta temporada la que este aquí, tratemos de ser pacientes- Tomoyo miro a ambos con una sonrisa cansada y a la vez simpática- si se ponen peor las cosas daré finalizado el contrato.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable jefa-hablo el primer fotógrafo con simpatía- no es su culpa que ella sea así. Además si hay alguien culpable ¡es la agencia y no usted!

-¡Tiene razón!, además tarde o temprano nos tenía que tocar alguien así. ¡Ya decía yo que teníamos mucha suerte!

-Se los agradezco mucho chicos, pero si sigue así le pondré yo misma un alto-dio media vuelta para retirarse del estudio-creo que ya es todo, se merecen el resto del día por este mal rato.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, solo vendríamos a probar a la "nueva", después de eso continuarían nuestras vacaciones.

Después de despedirse en la salida la joven Daidoji subió a un auto negro con 2 de sus guardaespaldas y emprendió el camino a su casa. Aunque podría tomarse unos días libres tenía que empezar a trabajar en sus nuevos diseños.

-_Me pregunto ¿cómo se la estarán pasando Sakura y los demás?-_se perdió en sus pensamientos con la mirada hacia la ventana-_me hubiera gustado acompañarlos. ¡Es una lástima que hasta ahora la modelo pudiera presentarse!_-suspiro-_Aunque si lo pienso bien, no hubiera podido acabar con la nueva colección.-_dio un pequeño respingo cuando su celular empezó a sonar dándole saber por el tono que era un mensaje; lo saco de su bolsa y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando vio el nombre de "Sakura". Soltó una pequeña risa divertida al leerlo- jiji por supuesto que la sorpresa los iba hacer reconciliarse- su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión al leer el final del mensaje.

_¡No confíes en nadie!, cuídate. Sakura _

-¿Será por las desapariciones?

**000**

-¡Creí haberte dicho que no lo llamaras por su verdadero nombre!

-¡Por favor! Dispénseme majestad…yo… no era mi intención-el hombre estaba inclinado con la cabeza pegada en el suelo.

-¡Sabes que nadie- además de nosotros- tiene que saber su verdadero nombre! No podemos darnos el lujo que descubran quien es él. Incluso en este momento puede que nos estén observando.

-No volverá a pasar, ¡se lo aseguro!

-Eso espero-respiro hondo y volvió a su asiento una vez se tranquilizó- y ¿bien?, ¿Cuál es el reporte de Joshua?

-"Ellos" han vuelto a moverse. En esta ocasión fue un hombre de Osaka.

-Fue más rápido que la última vez-analizo- ¿En dónde está Joshua ahora?

-Fue al mundo real, quería estar cerca por si algo pasaba.

-Es precavido. ¡Que todos se alisten! Hay que estar preparados por si llega la hora de pelear-ordeno con firmeza

El hombre se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de salir y cumplir con los deseos de su reina.

-Joshua, ¡no puedes fallarme!-su mirada brillaba con fiereza- Tu y ella son la clave para mi victoria.

**000**

_**5 días después**_

Esquivo una rápida esfera de energía color azul que iba dirigida hacia él. Miro fijamente a su atacante que traía una capa en color negro impidiendo ver su rostro.

-_No puedo perder el tiempo- _se preparó para atacar_-¡tengo que ponerla a salvo!_

Pero él no era el único que trataba de poner a salvo a alguien. Después de que le llegaran nuevas pistas hace 3 días, se había tomado la decisión de viajar a Japón y obtener toda la información posible ya que los últimos eventos habían sido en ese país.

Cuál sería la sorpresa de todos nada más pisar tierras niponas. Una pelea mágica se estaba llevando a cabo en la ciudad de Tokyo, dándose cuenta que estaban usando un conjuro para alejar a las personas comunes aunque, algunas quedaron atrapadas ya que estaban muy cerca donde se dio comienzo y yacían inconscientes por los alrededores.

-Rayos- maldijo en el momento que esquivaba una bola de fuego.

-¡Señor Li!

-¡No es momento que se preocupen por mí!- voltio su mirada hacia las personas que estaban dormidas a la mitad de la calle por un conjuro-lleven a estas personas a un lugar seguro. En este momento hay que proteger a las personas que no tienen poder alguno. ¡Entendido!

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia su oponente, el cual se encontraba agitado.

-_Debe haber usado casi toda su magia con sus otros oponentes_- pensó al verlo temblar y ver escurrir la sangre de partes de su cuerpo- _aun así ¡sus ataques son muy poderosos!_ Será mejor que te rindas.

-No recibo ordenes de ti.

-No sé qué es lo que estas usando para aumentar el poder de tus ataques-hablo con fría serenidad y calma observándolo fijamente planeando el siguiente ataque- pero eso solo acelerara tu muerte.

-No deberían estar aquí-murmuro el desconocido con voz trémula-¡No debían venir!

Shaoran lo miro fijamente a la vez que su ceño se fruncía más por sus palabras.

-¿Son ustedes los responsables de las personas desaparecidas, no es cierto?

Mutismo.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

Un potente rayo ilumino los cielos por unos segundos


	5. Chapter 5

**La Guerra de los Ancestros**

_**Los personajes de CCS son de Clamp la historia y algunos personajes son completamente inventados por mí**_

**0**

**0**

**Capítulo 5. **Rencuentro

¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo?, no lo sabía, pero, para ella había pasado una eternidad; le daba la impresión que el tiempo se había detenido y se negaba a avanzar. El cielo empezaba a cubrirse de nubes negras dándole un peor panorama sacada de una película de terror, donde solo era iluminado por las explosiones de los ataques mágicos. ¿Cómo había parado ahí? ¡Así!, solo había salido a tomar una taza de café en una linda cafetería en el centro de Tokyo y cuando había terminado y se disponía a dar una vuelta al centro comercial había caído inconsciente; cuando despertó el lugar en donde estaba parecía una zona de guerra y noto que además de ella había varias personas alrededor aun inconscientes. Si no tuviera conocimiento sobre el tema de la magia, estaría en estado de pánico.

-¡_Primero que nada tengo que tranquilizarme y pensar con calma! -_ se dijo a si misma mientras se colocaba detrás de un árbol cuando vio unas siluetas pasar a una velocidad sobrehumana- _por las explosiones diría que las batallas están más centradas en el centro de este lugar- _analizo mientras volvía a avanzar- _lo mejor sería alejarme lo más que pueda y dirigirme hacia los lugares que no ha pasado nada… aun._

Siguió avanzando con cautela pero a paso rápido.

No se dio cuenta que era observada desde la rama de un árbol.

**000**

Respiro hondo, a pesar que su contrincante estaba medio muerto no dejo de darle pela hasta caer por completo al suelo sin dar señales de que pudiera levantarse otra vez.

Estaba confundido.

No parecía que quisiera pelear con él, a pesar de que dio todo de sí para defenderse; pareciera que solo se estaban enfocando en las otras personas que iban también con una gran capa, sin embargo esta era de color rojo con bordeado dorado. Pero ellos no se acercaron nada, ni a sus acompañantes, a él e incluso en las peleas; solo los volteaban a ver y cuando veían que eran capases de derrotarlos se marchaban para ir contra otro oponente, ¡era muy, muy frustrante! No tenían ni el más pequeño interés sobre ellos y solo se enfocaban en acabar con los que en un principio era el "bando opuesto".

-Señor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sin despegar la vista de quien fue su oponente.

-Hemos terminado de poner a salvo a las personas que estaban inconscientes, en estos momentos se está formando una barrera alrededor de ellos.

-Sera suficiente por el momento.

Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia una presencia que se movía a la dirección contraria de donde se estaba llevando las peleas más intensas. Y lo vio.

Una chica de más o menos su edad se movía con cautela pero con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitían sin mirar hacia tras… solo miraba el camino que estaba enfrente de ella. Guio su mirada a lo alto de los árboles y vio una figura moviéndose con sigilo, siguiéndola.

-_¿Por qué la sigue? No tiene magia, así que no es una amenaza para nadie_- se concentró en la joven que no había detenido su paso, se concentró y se dio cuenta. Con magia a sin magia todas las personas tenían una presencia, en el caso de estas últimas es un poco más débil, pero sin excepción todo ser vivió transmite una presencia-_ ¡ella es…! ¡No puede ser!_

No se dio cuenta en que momento sus piernas avanzaron o cuando dejo de escuchar a la advertencia que le había dado su subordinado, solo de algo estaba consiente en ese momento y era que no podía permitir que le pasara algo malo.

**000**

Miraban fijamente las batallas que se desarrollaban debajo de ellos. Habían entrado sin ningún problema al campo de batalla, la barrera que habían puesto alrededor para no hacer más grande el conflicto no había sido un desafío para ellos.

-Sera mejor no involucrarnos por el momento.

Sus dos acompañantes fijaron su vista en él.

-¿Esta seguro amo?-había un toque de incertidumbre en su voz

-No sabemos porque razón están peleando, solo agrandaríamos más el problema y si cometemos un error podrían morir inocentes.

-No creo que ninguno de ellos pertenezca a los "chicos buenos" sabes.

Miro a la mujer que tenía una expresión aburrida y desinteresada y sonrió.

-¿Te molesta?

La mujer bufo.

-La verdad es que tú sabes que si es un conflicto en el cual no debemos intervenir, no sé porque te molestas en venir hasta aquí- suspiro- aunque eso no cambiaría el hecho que te seguiríamos a donde sea que vayas.

-En estos momentos no-le dijo mientras dirigía su vista al lugar más alejado del centro de la batalla y la concentraba en otras presencia que él conocía a la perfección-pero una persona que me importa está involucrada desde hace tiempo y quisiera saber de primera mano que es lo que pasa. Además, parase que en estos momentos se han involucrado otras dos personas que estimo.

Ambos guardianes miraron la misma dirección que la de su amo y reconocieron las presencias de las personas de las que hablaba.

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí…?-se cuestionó confundida.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir para saberlo-había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

Diversión era lo menos que tenía su situación, cuando menos lo espero una persona encapuchada se había interpuesto en su camino. Sabía que era blanco fácil, más para alguien como ella que carecía de poderes mágicos en una situación como esa, pero, la verdad deseaba que al menos tuviera la suerte que con las intensas batallas que se estaban llevando acabo a ella fuera la última persona que le prestaran atención. ¡Qué equivocada estuvo!

Tomoyo trata de tranquilizar su respiración y permanecer tranquila, aunque sentía los furiosos latidos de su corazón bajo su pecho sin querer tener un apiste de tranquilizarse; mientras sus ojos no despegaban la vista del que pudo percatarse era un hombre, que hasta ese momento solamente se había quedado en silencio.

-Creo que será suficiente por el momento- murmuro el desconocido sobresaltando a la joven que había alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras- con esto seguramente podremos atraparla.

-¿A quién se refiere?- pregunto dudosa sin entender sus palabras.

-¡A tu amiga por supuesto!- contesto como lo más obvio del mundo-¡a la Maestra de Cartas!- aclaro al ver confusión en su rostro-sabemos que haría lo que sea para salvar a alguien importante para ella.

Sintió como dio un vuelco su corazón ante sus palabras y sintió miedo, mucho miedo, no por ella si no por Sakura. Si había entendido bien ese tipo planeaba secuestrarla para usarla de carnada y poder atraer a su amiga y atraparla a ella. No importaba porque estaban tras de ella, no podía ser nada bueno. Observo como empezó a acercarse a ella y retrocedió un paso sin despegar su vista de ese hombre al mismo tiempo que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para pensar en cómo escapar, pero sabía que cualquier intento seria en balde.

Miro a la joven delante de ella retroceder, sin embargo no se preocupó ya que estaba seguro que ella sabía de sobra que no podía hacer nada en su situación. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarse se percató de una gran llamarada dirigirse a él, la cual no pudo esquivar por completo.

-_Maldición...como no puede percatarme de la presencia de alguien más…_

La joven Daidoji no podía quitarse la sensación de alivio y sorpresa cuando vio que su casi captor era atacado un segundo antes que él se dispusiera a atacarla a ella. El crujir de unas ramas la hizo voltear hacia atrás y contemplar a la persona que la había salvado; una sensación de alivio y alegría tranquilizaron su corazón cuando lo reconoció. Un joven apuesto de más o menos su edad, alto, vestido casi formalmente ya que llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir de botones color negro, de piel bronceada, de cabello color chocolate el cual llevaba un poco alborotado dándole un toque rebelde y unos ojos color canela que la observaban fijamente aliviados de no hallar una herida, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una espada que había visto una infinidad de veces cuando era niña.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Li?-pregunto con duda de que su mente le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada por desesperación.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Daidoji- le saludo con serenidad mientras se acercaba- aunque si te soy sincero, era el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarme a alguien conocido.

-Créeme yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarte aquí-contesto ya más tranquila al ver que no era una ilusión- pero la verdad me alegro mucho…gracias.

Shaoran le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante al sentir la presencia del mismo sujeto de antes detrás de él, fue demasiado tarde. Una bola de energía se dirigía a ellos y no tendría el tiempo suficiente de escapar o hacer un conjuro así que solo atino poner detrás de el a su vieja amiga para protegerla; sintiendo que ella lo sujetaba con fuerza de la parte de atrás de su camisa al ver que no había escapatoria.

Sin embargo el ataque jamás llego.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud al notar que no había pasado nada-ni siquiera noto cuando había cerrado los ojos-y su sorpresa fue remplazada por incertidumbre al ver un escudo alrededor protegiéndolos. Miro al tipo que los había atacado y se dio cuenta que no los miraba a ellos, si no que tenía la vista dirigida hacia el cielo, alzo la vista y no puedo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su mirada.

Arriba de ellos se encontraban un hombre de su edad de cabellos negros azulados, piel pálida, unos ojos color azul grisáceo que vestía un conjunto de ropa estilo chino color negro con bordados azules, que en ese momento tenía una divertida sonrisa en su labios; acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y alas de mariposa en color negro al igual que una enorme pantera negra con ojos azul zafiro con una gema del mismo color en su frente.

-Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo- hablo con tranquilidad mientras descendía seguido de sus guardianes- ese ataque era muy peligroso-termino mientras observaba tranquilamente al agresor que empezaba a invadirle el temor al reconocer al sujeto que tenía enfrente de él para después desaparecer al ver que su plan se había estropeado.

Eriol lo observo partir tranquilamente y volteo a ver a su antiguo compañero de clases que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente por donde se había escapado el enemigo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Qué bueno que los dos estén bien- empezó a hablar al verlos absortos después de que su atacante huyera-Li, señorita Daidoji.

-Gracias por salvarnos- agradeció Tomoyo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la reencarnación del mago Clow

-Gracias.

Eriol sonrió al ver la mirada desconfiada del joven Li pese a que su agradecimiento fue por demás sincero.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia atrás de sus viejos conocidos al ver a otro persona encapuchada ahora de color negro aparecer delante de ellos.

Shaoran se puso en guardia mientras avanzaba un paso y se aseguraba de poner a su vieja compañera de clases de tras de él; pero no fue el único Ruby Moon Y Spinel se colocaron en frente de Eriol para protegerlo mientras este se mantenía cerca de sus antiguos amigos.

Permaneció quieto observando a las personas delante de él que pareciera que se estaban conteniendo para no lanzar un ataque. Y se concentró en la chica de ojos azules que se mantenía atrás del joven de ojos canela y se tranquilizó al verla ilesa.

-Me alegro de que no estés herida- hablo con un toque de alivio que sorprendió a todos al comprender a quien se dirigía.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de asombro al reconocer la voz. De lo que no se dio cuenta es que Shaoran, Eriol y sus guardianes estaban por perder los estribos ya que todos sus cuerpos les estaban dando mensajes de peligro al solo tenerlos cerca de ellos; de echo Eriol tuvo que usar sus poderes para retener a sus guardianes que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra aquel hombre y es que a pesar de que también podía sentir lo peligroso que era ese sujeto él no les había echa nada, al contrario pareciera que estuvo preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Tomoyo, y empezaba a sentirse incomodo al no poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando

Justo cuando había dado un paso para acercarse a la joven Shaoran, Ruby Moon y Spinel no pudieron retenerse más y lanzaron cada uno un poderoso ataque hacia la persona enfrente de ellos que se paralizo al ver que lo atacaban a él

-NOO, POR FAVOR ESPEREN-grito con todas sus fuerzas Tomoyo tratando de retenerlos.

Una gran explosión fue el resultado de los tres ataques apuntados hacia el mismo objetivo, mientras los 5 esperaban que el polvo se dispersara para ver el resultado, en eso un corriente de aire disperso el humo y la escena ante ellos los dejos por demás mudos.

Frente al sujeto encapuchado se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños claros y unos brillantes ojos verdes ambos ilesos y seguros bajo un escudo que se ceñía alrededor de ambos.

-Sakura- murmuraron con sorpresa


	6. Chapter 6

**La Guerra de los Ancestros**

**_Los personajes de CCS son de Clamp la historia y algunos personajes son completamente inventados por mí._**

**0**

**0**

**Capítulo 6.** Viejos Amigos. Primera parte

Sostuvo la mirada de las personas frente a ella. Estaba en serios, muy serios problemas.

La antigua card captor sabia y presentía que sus antiguos amigos pedirían una explicación de la situación y él porque estaba de lado de un desconocido en lugar de estar ha lado de ellos, pero, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad adornada su rostro por tener la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a quienes estaban frente de ella.

-¡Eso si fue peligroso!- dijo con tranquilidad sin despegar la mirada de los rostros sorprendidos de sus viejos amigos, dio media vuelta y verifico que estuviera bien la persona que salvo-No estas herido ¿verdad?

-Descuida, estoy bien, uf… eso estuvo muy cerca.

-¡Por supuesto! Cualquiera que te ataque sin razón alguna es para llevarte una gran sorpresa.

Todos alzaron la vista para ver al dueño de la voz, y vieron a un enorme león sin melena con grandes alas flotando acompañado de una hermosa joven de entre 15 y 16 años de cabello rubio el cual lo llevaba recogido y se deslizaba por el hombro derecho, piel blanca como la nieve y portadora de unos hipnotizantés ojos violeta; llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de manga corta y cuello alto de color blanco con bordado rosa pálido a juego con unas calcetas blancas hasta por arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de color rosa pálido e igualmente tenía un par de hermosas alas, dándole todo el aspecto de un ángel caído del cielo.

-_¡Ella es…!-_pensó Eriol mientras veía a los dos seres colocarse delante de Sakura.

-_¿Quién es ella?-_ se cuestionó Shaoran al ver a la joven, percatándose que era un ser mágico como los guardianes de Eriol y Sakura- _¡¿Acaso Sakura…?!_

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?!-replico kero viendo a todos acusadoramente sacándolos de sus respectivos pensamientos-¿Ahora se dedican a atacar a cualquier sospechoso que se les cruce enfrente?

-Tu eres el loco por estar tranquilo con tener a alguien con esa presencia a tu lado-repuso Spinel con voz inmutable aunque aún tenía ese presentimiento de alerta.

-¡Cuida tu lengua gato de pacotilla!-a pesar del tono que utilizo el guardián del sol se mantuvo tranquilo- porque te puedo obligar a tragarte esas palabras.

-¡Basta!-intervino Sakura colocándose en medio de todos- es suficiente kero…lo siento mucho Eriol, tú también Spinel.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no dijo nada malo-volvió su mirada al encapuchado e inclino un poco la cabeza- me disculpo por la conducta de mis guardianes.

-¡Amo!

-Ruby, Spinel, entiendo su postura, pero…el joven no hizo nada ofensivo para que le respondieran con un ataque triple…además-miro fijamente a Sakura- si Sakura lo defendió es porque no puede ser alguien malo.

-Así es-intervino Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura- me disculpo por no poder intervenir a tiempo para evitar el ataque. A todos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Tomoyo, aunque pudieras decir que lo conocías las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

-Sakura tiene razón señorita Daidoji, además fue mi culpa acercarme imprudentemente sin medir las consecuencias, tiendo en cuenta que mi presencia es por demás nada agradable, así que no se tiene que disculpar. En todo caso soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas por este mal entendido.

-No es necesario –hablo Shaoran mientras guardaba su espada- creo que estamos a mano, así que no hay necesidad de pedir más disculpas.

Antes de que alguien volviera a hablar aparecieron las personas que traían las capas de color rojo- del otro bando era de color blanco- haciendo que Shaoran, Eriol y sus guardianes se pusieran en alerta, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que tanto Sakura como el de la capa negra se acercaban un poco a ellos.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, nos preocupamos al sentir presencias muy poderosas a su alrededor.

-Descuiden estoy bien. Son amigos de Sakura así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no nos atacaran.

-Como usted diga, señor-respondió con respeto, ya que sabía que esas palabras indirectamente les estaba ordenado que no atacaran a ninguno de ellos- Señorita Sakura, en nombre de todo nosotros le agradezco el que haiga protegido al Amo- inclino medio cuerpo seguido de todos los demás en agradecimiento.

-¿Eh…?- parpadeo azorada al ver la inclinación y se avergonzó-no…no tienen nada que agradecerme yo…

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse señorita, sentimos el ataque a nuestro señor y nos preocupamos…pero después sentimos su presencia y su magia rodeándolo; usted lo protegió y le estamos agradecidos por ello.

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-intervino el joven de la capa negra.

-Se han marchado- contesto otro que estaba al lado del primero que hablo- no hemos tenido ninguna baja de los nuestros- volteo a ver a Shaoran mientras este levanto una ceja al ver que miraba hacia él- al igual de los que acompañaban al joven. "Ellos" se llevaron los cuerpos de sus compañeros antes de pudiéramos…

-Entiendo- interrumpió. Miro un momento a la joven de ojos verdes y no vio confusión, ella sabía de qué hablaban- La barreara que construimos desaparecerá una vez nosotros lo hagamos y a la vez despertaran las personas que quedaron atrapadas dentro de ella- camino hacia su gente y volteo levemente- nos vemos.

Y desapareció seguido de su ejército, a la vez que la barrera desapareció en un leve parpadeo.

-¡Señor Li!- todos voltearon a ver a un joven corriendo hacia Shaoran- todos los que se encontraban involucrados en la peleo han desaparecido y…

-Lo se

-¿Disculpe?-se mostró confundido

-Les explicare todo una vez que verifiquemos que todas las personas estén y no recuerden nada. Encárgate de que lo hagan lo más rápido posible.

-Como usted diga- se marchó sin entender nada para luego caer en cuanta de las personas que rodeaban al joven Li y dio un rápido vistazo hacia atrás- _ellos son…_

-Parece que tienes mucho trabajo- comento Eriol al perder de vista al joven- supongo viniste a Japón para investigar lo que estaba pasando ¿cierto?

-Así es-respondió sin dar indicios de mentir y con tal seriedad- al igual que tú.

Eriol solo se limitó a sonreír, provocando que el heredero de los Li lo mirara con recelo.

-Me gustaría poder hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo, una vez hable con mis acompañantes y ponga en orden todo y ustedes tengan tiempo. Ya que los dos tal vez sepan más de lo que nosotros tenemos- esto último lo dijo mirando a Sakura quien desvió su mirada a otro lugar al no poder sostenerle la mirada. Lo que causo que la joven de cabellos rubios interviniera.

-Bueno entonces habrá que ir casa ya que llegamos directo aquí- dijo con voz dulce atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Es verdad- secundo el guardián del sol.

-Bueno antes de que nos despidamos, quisiera poder presentarnos si no le molesta- pidió Eriol con amabilidad, aunque ya sabía quién era jamás la había visto en persona-Sor Eriol Hiragizawa y ellos son Ruby Moon y Spinel Son, mis guardianes.

-Mucho gusto-contesto Ruby mientras Spinel solo inclino levemente la cabeza

-Es un honor conocerlo en persona reencarnación del mago Clow- se inclinó mostrando sus respetos- y también es un placer en conocer a sus guardianes- se irguió y les sonrió a todos- Mi Ama me ha llamado Hoshi y soy la tercera guardiana de las cartas Sakura, es un placer conocerlos a todos.


End file.
